A Little Pure Love - Extra Chapters
by Yukiya Shion
Summary: wokkeee, ini extra chapter dari A Little Pure Love .


Huaaa, ternyata ada yang r&r ff saya -arigatou gozaimasu- maaf atas kekurangan dari cerita gaje yang saya buat, ahahaha. Btw, aku lagi ingin coba buat colab story nih, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mau buat cerita bareng saya, hahaha...yang mau, pm atau review, ya... Nah, ini dia pesanan(?) cerita extra story dari FF 'A little pure love'

-selamat membaca-

A little pure love -extra story-

Cast :

Gumi Megpoid

Gumiya Megpoid

Hari ini aku menunggu Gumi di depan rumahnya, rencananya hari ini aku dan Gumi akan kencan ke Taman Bermain Kowailand di daerah yang lumayan jauh dari rumah kita.

Oh, ya, aku sudah 3 bulan pacaran sama Gumi, lho, hebat bukan. Kita udah sering berantem, sih, tapi, entah kenapa hubungan kita sama sekali tidak terancam punah(?).

Kita kencan di kowailand bukan karena kita mau ke sana, tapi awalnya Gumi mendapat tiket dari ayahnya untuk bermain 2 hari sepuasnya di Kowailand, tentu saja beserta penginapannya juga. Jadi hari ini aku membawa tas yang berisi pakaian pakaian ku, ya, walaupun aku laki laki, untuk 2 hari di luar rumah perlu pakaian ganti, kan.

Sekarang sudah 10 menit aku menunggu di depan rumah Gumi, akhirnya Gumi pun keuar dari rumah nya, "Gumiya, maaf, lama, ya, nungguin aku?".

"ngga juga, hampir setiap kali kita mau kencan kamu telat, kan?" jawab ku menjaili Gumi. Gumi pun cemberut padaku, tiba tiba ibu Gumi keluar membawa tas milik Gumi yang kelihatannya berat. "Gumi, ini tas mu. Gumiya, tolong jaga Gumi untuk 2 hari ke depan, ya!" aku menjawabnya dengan anggukkan. Ibunya Gumi pun melambaikan tangan padaku dan Gumi saat aku dan Gumi pergi.

"Gumi, kamu bawa apa aja, keliatannya berat?"tanyaku.

"ga sopan nya barang bawaan perempuan, Gumiya!" jawab Gumi.

"eh, ga apa apa, kan, toh, kita pacaran, kan." Lanjut ku.

"pacaran ga harus nanya nanya hal pribadi perempuannya, kan." Jawab Gumi lagi.

Aku hanya diam, aku sadar kalau aku salah, Gumi cuma senyum senyum sendirian, mungkin dia senang melihatku melakukan kesalahan seperti itu. Sebelum sampai halte bus, Gumi terlihat sedikit memijat pijat pundaknya, mungkin tasnya memang berat, aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat pacarku kesakitan seperti itu (author : Gumiya, ternyata kau adalah cowok sejati, ya...hahaha).

"Gumi, sini, aku bawain tas kamu." Tawar ku.

"ga ah, aku bisa sendiri." Jawab Gumi

"gumi...(aku memengang kedua pundaknya)sini, aku aja yang bawa, lagi pula, tasku ga berat sama sekali."

"(/) gumiya, ih, kalau gitu aku yang bawa tas kamu!"

"ga usah, gumi."

"kata kamu tas kamu ga berat, kan. Kalau gitu kita tukeran aja!".

Aku pun berpikir lagi, ya sudahlah, toh tasku emang ga berat, aku cuma bawa 1 set pakaian ganti + 1 kaos biasa.

"iyalah, nih, gumi...sini punya mu!" kataku sambil memberikan tasku pada Gumi.

"hop, nih...". Gumi pun memberikan tasnya padaku.

Setelah kita bertukar tas, aku memanggul tas gumi, ya, tasnya berat, mungkin perbandingan berat tasku dengan tas gumi 1:3. Gumi pun bertanya,

"Gumiya, kok tas kamu ringan? Padahal kita mau nginep, kan."

"justru karena cuma 2 hari, ya, aku cuma bawa segitu. Kamu yang bawa barangnya keberatan." "aku juga ga tau, perasaan kemarin malem ga seberat itu."

"emang, kamu tambahin apa aja tadi pagi?"

"cuma makanan sama beberapa cemilan"

"ya, pantesan, beberapa menurutmu berbeda dengan beberapa menurutku..."

"oh, ya?"

"ya, sudahlah, ayo lanjut"

Kami pun pergi menuju halte bis, sekitar 2 menit bis nya datang, kami pun memasuki bis itu. Perjalanan dari sini kira kira setengah jam. Di jalan Gumi memakan cemilannya yang saat di buka tasnya itu hanya terlihat makanan dan beberapa minuman.

Di perjalanan Gumi tertidur, dia tertidur di pundakku, aku pun mengelus elus rambutnya. Sesampainya di sana Gumi meloncat dari bis, tentu dia masih membawa tasku. Baru saja aku menapakkan kakiku di tanah, Gumi menarikku ke tempat tiket, lalu dia menuju tempat bermain yang berbentuk cangkir dan berputar.

Kami menyimpan barang barang kami di tempat penitipan barang, lalu aku dan gumi mencoba bermain cangkir yang berputar itu. Gumi memutar nya dengan cepat. . .tiba tiba mukanya memucat, dia memegang perutnya, mungkin gumi mual, soalnya sebelum dia keluar dari bis dia makan cemilannya lagi.

Aku pun mencoba memutar balik kemudi cangkir itu. Berhasil!. Aku pun langsung menarik Gumi ke wc dekat dari wahana itu. Gumi pun masuk wc dan sepertinya dugaanku benar, dia mual. Setelah Gumi selesai dengan urusannya, aku pun kembali ke tempat wahana cangkir itu dan mengambil barang bawaan yang aku dan Gumi titipkan.

Saat aku kembali ke tempat duduk dekat wc, Gumi menundukkan mukanya, aku pun menghampirinya, saat aku memegang pundaknya, Gumi menepasnya(?).

"Gumi, kenapa?" tanyaku.

"jangan dekat dekat denganku Gumiya! Aku cuma bisa buat kamu malu, dari awal aku emang ga bisa jadi perempuan yang kamu ingin." jawab Gumi masih menutup mukanya.

Aku kaget, Gumi, orang ini mikirin hal kayak gitu, sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi, tapi...

"Gumi, lihat aku!"

"ngga!"

"GUMI!"

Gumi terkejut, matanya merah seperti habis menangis, tidak lama setelah Gumi menatapku, dia memalingkan mukanya lagi.

"Gumi!" aku pun memegang kedua tangannya yang membuat Gumi terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

"a...apa" jawabnya dengan sedikit bergetar

"kamu ngomong apa sih? Malu? Aku? Kenapa harus malu? Aku kesini bukan karena ingin main aja, aku kesini karena ada kamu, Gumi, Aku bisa tertawa karena kamu, Gumi. Dari awal, aku suka kamu, aku yang mengajakmu berpacaran, itu semua bukan salahmu, dan, kalau kamu bertanya, perempuan seperti apa yang aku inginkan? Akan ku jawab dengan jelas, Dia adalah kamu, Gumi."

Gumi pun menatapku, matanya terbelala seperti tidak percaya akan ucapanku.

Gumi pun bertanya padaku, "apa semua itu benar, Gumiya?" dan kujawab seraya aku mengelus pipinya yang sedikit basah, "benar, semua itu benar, Gumi."

Gumi pun memelukku, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku pun mengelus elus rambutnya, Gumi, memang, kamu itu adalah perempuan yang aku inginkan.

-setelah sampai di hotel Wisata Kowailand-

Gumi : aaa-kita cuma dapet satu kamar, Gumiya...

Gumiya : iya, terus kenapa?

Gumi : ih, nanti tidurnya gimana?

Gumiya : iya, tinggal tidur aja.

Gumi : aaa...

Gumiya : aku tidur di sofa, kamu di kasur, emang kamu mau, AKU tidur satu tempat tidur sama kamu?

Gumi : / a...e...tt...oo

Gumiya : a... (/)

Gumi..._suki desu _

Gumi : aku juga, _Gumiya no koto ga suki desu_.

TAMAT

Horeee, akhirnya cerita Extra Story nya selesai...(extra story kok panjang amat?) maaf, dari pada di bilang extra story, ff ini lebih mirip cerita oneshot lagi, ya...gomennasai...hontou ni gomen.

Ya, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau lagi ber'imajinasi' ria, aku sering kebablasan ngetiknya, mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat...ya, kesampingkan itu semua (reader : oiii, jangan pindah topik pembicaraan) semoga masih ada yang R&R cerita extra story ini.

Untuk yang hanya sekedar membaca juga, saya berterima kasih kepada anda juga. Dukung saya agar dapat membuat FF lebih banyak dan lebih baik lagi, ya! Sekali lagi... Terima kasih banyak, _minna_...

(oh ya, untuk kelanjutan setelah Gumi bilang _'Gumiya no koto ga suki desu'_ itu sebenarnya mereka berpelukan, pas Gumi udah tidur, Gumiya pindah ke sofa. BUKAN YANG ANEH ANEH!)


End file.
